fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tharja
Concept art. Nevermind.--L95 (talk) 02:11, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Censorship?! WHAT?! Tharja got censored?! Oh, SON OF A...!! You've gotta be kidding me! Why the hell would they censor her in the English version, and left it uncensored in the Japanese version?! Did they make this game as the "kids" version?! That's bull, man! Bull, I tell you! ...Oh no, please do NOT tell me that Cordelia got censored too, because if Cordelia DID get censored, so help me God!!--DevilX90 (talk) 13:55, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Nothing else seems to have been censored. (Though, I was actually expecting them to censor Cordelia, not Tharja...)L95 (talk) 21:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hold on! You mean...they DIDN'T censor Cordelia? For realzies?--DevilX90 (talk) 14:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. I am surprised as well.--L95 (talk) 21:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No censorship for Cordelia?...(whispering)Yay! But a censorship for Tharja?...BOOOOOOO!--DevilX90 (talk) 14:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Sure because we can't show some one putting on the bikini bottom but it's okay if we show a girl's bikini top almost not fitting...and it's not like this is a T-rated game (oh wait it is). Sure do love censorship logic—Nauibotics (talk) 21:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Don't you guys think that in the Return of the Jedi, Princess Leia's slave bikini is kinda risqué, too? I'm asking the ones who like or don't mind Star Wars, by the way (no offense). I don't know what contributor are you, but what does Star Wars have anything to do with this? Talk about "irrelevant". BTW, you didn't sign your post PROPERLY!--DevilX90 (talk) 19:36, May 2, 2013 (UTC) I still can't believe they censored Tharja's butt. I...wait, what? (looks closer at Tharja's censored image) ........Really? Did they really censored her THAT properly? Because I heard one of the fans that the image is "badly" censored. Is that true? Please let me know.--DevilX90 (talk) 01:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm talking about nudity (and of course certain fan service) in adolescent friendly media in general (especially this Fire Emblem game), OK? And why does putting a signature in properly really matter to you?! :While I agree that some of the content that came with this game was a bit promiscuous, Otherarrow will not let us censor it because it is not like it is something like pornography or anything like that (though I would not be surprised if it soon came...)--Thenewguy34(Other) 11:23, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I am not going to let to censor anything because you aren't supposed to be altering official artwork or official materials. No, I don't care if it's "naughty", it's not your place to do it, and if you do, I will treat it as vandalism. Leave it alone. On the topic of Nintendo censoring Tharja's butt, eh, it happened, move along. It's not a big deal.--Otherarrow (talk) 12:19, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Where did anyone get the idea that Otherarrow was censoring anything? o.0 18:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, anon (not YOU other anon, you signed your post properly, and that's good, because I'm talking to the one who DIDN'T sign properly AND who mispelled "contrubuter" with an "e" instead of an "o"), it matters because you are SUPPOSE to sign your post properly after you make your own post, and by the looks of it, you still didn't sign your post PROPERLY! We don't know who you REALLY are, so to me, you're a nobody. Oh, and by the way, Otherarrow, you haven't answered my question about "censoring Tharja really badly, and I mean BADLY".--DevilX90 (talk) 11:36, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Stop being rude to the other contributors. Anyway, I don't see any commend directed at me other than Thenewguy. Anyway, this is not a forum, so this discussion shouldn't even have taken place, as it has nothing to do with the article.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:31, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::If you want to see cordelia censored a bit but not a lot buy dlc beach scramble.Take her to the tent and enjoy.-- Daniel Dawn (Talk) 17:31, Oct 13, 2013 (UTC) Confession Tharja says "Ahh… '''I can’t believe you made me love you'! Course, if you back out… I’ll murder you in your sleep.”'' I do not get the bolded part. She has a freaking OBSESSION with the Avatar-BOTH GENDERS. She even states in her S support with Libra that he'd be the second most important person the AVATAR. I don't get it. Bobosmith01 (talk) 15:17, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Original Japanese name translation Wouldn't サーリャ ('''Sārya) '''be directly translated as Saria rather than...Sallya? The latter sounds like a blanket "change all R's to L's because it's Japanese" translation that doesn't fit, while Saria is an actual name. 14:30, December 5, 2017 (UTC) :The official romanization for her name is Sallya Are You Serious (talk) 15:09, December 5, 2017 (UTC)